


A Favor For A Friend (formerly TwinkBank.com)

by RileyRiot



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drama, Fingerfucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Moral Dilemmas, Oral Sex, Porn Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyRiot/pseuds/RileyRiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan loses a bet and goes to Kyle with an unusual (and intimate) request to help pay off his debt. In most cases Kyle wouldn't hesitate to help his best friend, but this "favor" could expose his true feeling for Stan and possibly destroy Kyle and their friendship. But what else can Kyle do? Stan needs him and he needs to be needed by Stan...even if it's just for a night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Favor For A Friend (formerly TwinkBank.com)

When Stan texted Kyle and said he needed a favor he imagined it wouldn’t be anything bigger than a drive to the mall or to borrow some notes from class. However the worried look on his best friend’s face when he showed up at his dorm quickly let him know that this was not going to be a small favor.

“What’s wrong?”

Kyle had to refain from pulling Stan into his arms. They were just friends and friends didn’t hold each other the way he wanted to hold Stan. Especially not guy friends. For most of his life Kyle had known that what he felt for Stan was special. Throughout their childhood he’d just figured it was the “best friend” effect, but things changed when they started high school. That’s when he realized that the excitement he got at seeing Stan in the halls at school and the smile that spread across his face whenever his buddy would offer to split his dessert with him at lunch or the happiness he felt when Stan absentmindedly played with his hair during sleepover was about more than being “best friends.” However the straw that broke the camel’s back was when Kyle had caught a glimpse of Stan’s cock in the locker room showers; he bolted into one of the private toilets and immediately started jerking off. He’d never come so hard in his life.

After that day Kyle knew what he felt for Stan and he knew it was wrong. There was no way he could give up his friendship with the other boy, but he made sure to avoid doing anything that could compromise their friendship. First thing to go was showering in the lock room together. After that day he could barely look at a fully clothed Stan without getting a semi, so there was no way he could handle a naked and dripping Stan. Next he ended their weekly sleepovers. When Stan asked why he said it was because he was too old. Then when they got into the same college Kyle specifically requested a different roommate and when Stan had asked about that, he told him it was his neurotic mother’s doing. It had been hard putting that distance between them, but Kyle knew it was for the best. That didn’t mean that every time Stan got upset or worried like this that he wasn’t itching to hold him and promise to make everything alright.

“Stan, man what going on?” Kyle asked again.

Stan nervously paced around the small dorm room as he ran his fingers through his short silky black hair and mumbled to himself. Kyle was getting pretty freaked out himself, so he reached out and grabbed Stan wrist to put an end to the pacing. Even that small touch felt amazing to him, but he pushed the thought aside.

“Tell me what the fuck is going on, right now. Stan.”

“I owe this guy some money.”

“What guy? Money for what?”

“I made a few bets on some school basketball games that didn’t pan out, okay.”

Okay, this wasn’t as bad as Kyle thought. “How much do you need? I can spot you.”

“A grand,” Stan said sullenly.

“Christ,” Kyle exclaimed.

He had been wrong; it was as bad as he’d thought. He didn’t have a thousand dollars and it wasn’t like he could just call home and ask his parents for that kind of money. They’d just sent him money for a new laptop a few weeks ago.

“Exactly.”

“I’m sorry, man. I don’t have it.” Kyle felt like the worst friend in the world. His friend needed him and he couldn’t even help. “Maybe, I could sell my lap–”

“No,” Stan cut him. “You’re not doing that.”

“You said you needed a favor, so tell me what do you want me to do?” Kyle would do anything.

“I got him to change the terms.” Stan wouldn’t meet Kyle’s eyes.

“To what?” Kyle wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

“He wants me to make a video for his website.” His blue-eyed gaze never left the ground.

“What kind of video?”

Stan huffed out a deep breath and began to gnaw at his bottom lip. This was definitely worse than what Kyle had thought if Stan was biting his lip.

“A…porno type video,” Stan mumbled after a few moments.

Kyle couldn’t believe his ears. No way did Stan just say he had agreed to make a porno. Plus how was Kyle going to help him with that? Did he want to borrow his camera or have Kyle film him banging some chick in his dorm?

“You’re kidding me, right? What kind of sick pervert did you get caught up with, Stan?”

“I know, I know. It’s fucking weird, but I don’t have the money and there’s no other way for me to get the money. So I told him I’d do it.”

“Okay and how do I come into this plan?”

Now Kyle was starting to think Stan might bite his lip off. He’d told Kyle the worst of it so he wasn’t sure why Stan was still so nervous.

“It’s…a gay porno site.”

“What the fuck?” Kyle let go of Stan’s arm like it was on fire.

There was no way this was happening. He wanted to leave. He wanted to throw up. He wanted to cry. Kyle had been in love with Stan all his life and now Stan was…what? Asking him to film him banging some random guy, because he’d lost some stupid bet.

“I know it’s really fucked up man.”

“Yeah, Stan it is really fucked up. You want me help you find some guy so you can do God only knows what for a gay porno site? I thought you were straight, anyway.”

“I am straight…it’s just this is the only way…and I don’t want you to film me…that’s not the favor.”

“Well what is the favor, Stan?” Kyle could barely look at his best friend.

“I want you to…film _with_ me.”

“Are you out of your fucking mind?”

“Look, I know it’s a lot to ask, but he said a solo jack off video wouldn’t cut it and I didn’t want to do this with a stranger…you’re the only person I can trust with something like this.”

Kyle heart felt like it had slowly crawled up his throat and started choking him. Stan was practically in tears, begging for his help. How could he deny him? But doing this would surely destroy Kyle and their friendship.

“You don’t have to be…on the bottom or anything. I can do that. You can just pretend…you know pretend I’m a girl,” Stan offered after awhile.

Kyle didn’t want to pretend Stan was a girl. Kyle didn’t want some imaginary girl version of Stan. He wanted Stan and had wanted him for a long time. Just not like this, but he’d said he’d do anything to help him.

“Okay,” was all he could muster up the nerve to say.

***

The boys had been sitting in Kyle’s jeep staring at the motel for fifteen minutes. It looked like any other motel, but to Kyle it was the place where all his dreams would come true, only to be murdered a cumshot later. Stan’s cell buzzed for the third time but he didn’t pick it up, just kept staring at the motel.

“Maybe, we don’t have to do this. I could sell some of my stuff and pay him back?” Stan said as he looked over at Kyle.

“Do you have a thousand dollars worth of stuff to sell?”

“No,” Stan sighed.

“Exactly, let’s just get this over with.” Kyle forced himself to sound indifferent, even though inside he was a bundle of nerves.

He wasn’t exactly sure what was going to happen in this motel room, but he was sure whatever happened was going to kill him. He rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans a few times when got out the jeep, but that did little to help. As he went around to the other side of the car he could see that Stan was just as nervous as he was, maybe even more so. He reached out and patted him on the shoulder.

“It’ll be alright.” He wasn’t sure if that was true, but they both needed the encouraging words.

The motel room was only on the second floor, but the walk up seemed to take forever, something Kyle was both resentful of and happy for. Neither one of them said a word, but Kyle kept catching Stan looking at him, specifically his hand, like he wanted to hold it, but that was impossible. No matter what happened that night Stan was straight and had no desire to do anything as gay as hold Kyle’s hand. _Could this get any worse?_ Kyle wondered.

Then they were standing in front of the motel room door, or at least that’s what Kyle assumed, since that’s where Stan had abruptly stopped. He just stared at the door like he could see through it. After what felt like forever Kyle knocked on the door. He couldn’t put this off much longer. He needed this to be over with so he could go back to his dorm and cry his eyes out. The door opened a few seconds afterwards.

“Finally, Marsh. You made me wait long enough.”

Kyle was shocked the guy on the other side of the door way barely a few years older than him and Stan. He was blond with blue eyes– not as dark as Stan’s, and was built like he belong on a Men’s Fitness magazine. Under different circumstances and if Kyle hadn’t been so hung up on Stan he probably would’ve thought this guy was hot.

“So this is the friend you said you’d bring?” He gestured to Kyle. “I like the pretty red hair. The pervs on the site are going to like it too.”

The blond went to touch Kyle’s hair, but Stan stopped him. “Keep, your hands to your fucking self, Daniel,” Stan all but growled at the other guy.

Stan’s response was so unexpected. Kyle didn’t even know how to process it.

“Whatever, Marsh. Just get in here and closed the door so we can get this done.”

Once fully in the room Kyle was able to look around. Again, just like the outside the room looked like any other motel room, but because he knew what was going to happen there it felt much darker. Kyle tried not to listen to whatever it was that Stan and this Daniel guy were talking about, because in all honesty he didn’t want to know. He wanted to black out and wake up once it was all over and he was back on campus.

“You, want a drink?” Stan’s voice was so close it startled him.

“Uh yeah, thanks.”

Kyle accepted the solo cup and swallowed whatever was in it without asking any questions. It burned, but he didn’t care. If he wanted to pass out this was the best way to make it happen.

“Red, I need you to sign some papers for me.” Daniel said as Stan poured Kyle another drink.

“Sign what kind of papers?” Kyle asked after swallowing his second round of what-the-fuck-ever.

“You know, just saying you’re doing this of your own freewill and are okay with me putting this up on my site and won’t sue my ass later. My brother’s in law school, so I know I need to cover my ass with shit like this.”

“Whatever.” Kyle took the pen and quickly signed the papers before having another drink.

“Well the cameras are already set up, so whenever you boys are ready we can get this show on the road,” Daniel informed them as he moved around on the side of the room where he’d set up his equipment.

“Are you sure you’re alright with this?” Stan asked him with genuine concern in his eyes.

“Yeah.” It wasn’t like it mattered anyway.

“So are we ready?” Daniel asked as he picked up one of his cameras.

They both nodded.

“Great, There’s condoms and lube over there on the nightstand, and before I forget, when either of you think you’re about to come, let me know. That’s the most important shot,” Daniel explained.

They nodded again.

“Alright, action.”

The two stood there awkwardly as Daniel introduced them. Referring to Stan as “Marsh” and Kyle as “Red.” _How original?_ Kyle thought.

“So, is this you guys first time fooling around?” Daniel asked.

The boys nodded but said nothing and avoided looking at each other.

“Awe, how cute. Well why don’t you guys start by taking your shirts off and make yourselves comfortable on the bed,” Daniel’s voice was carried a fake overly friendly tone.

The boys hesitated, but after Daniel cut and told them if they didn’t get their shit together he was going to take different physical action to make Stan pay off his debt, they got over their reservations. Daniel held up his camera and started filming again. Just as Kyle reached down to pull up the hem of his green, fitted t-shirt Daniel stopped him.

“Marsh, why don’t you take off your buddy’s shirt?”

They both knew it wasn’t a request that could be denied. Kyle held his breath as he watched Stan reached out shaky hands and peel up his shirt. Stan was so gentle with him, as if he’d break. God, Kyle wished this was happening under different circumstances. Stan’s hands seemed to caress Kyle’s arms as he pulled them free of the shirt. Afterwards he did his best to fix Kyle’s wild, ginger curls that had only become more unruly during the process. Kyle figured he was just trying to give the cameras a show.

“Now, Red why don’t you take off Marsh’s shirt.”

Kyle’s heart was about to pound out his chest as he took his turn removing Stan’s blue v-neck. He’d always loved that color on him. It was weird how similar their bodies were, both lean with almost no hair on their chests. It had been awhile since he’d seen Stan like this, he’d made it a point not to, but now he wasn’t just seeing Stan like this he was touching him too. His cock had already started to wake up in his jeans. He really hoped Stan didn’t notice and freak out. Yeah, they’d have to get hard for this to work, but he didn’t want to get hard too soon and have Stan realize he was enjoying this.

“Alright, now get on the bed,” Daniel instructed.

They did as they were told. As they lay there on their sides just staring at each other Kyle could almost imagine they were alone. Almost, but then Daniel moved closer to them with his stupid fucking camera.

They could see that Daniel was getting impatient, but Kyle wasn’t sure what to do. Stan made the decision for him. Stan’s lips on his struck him like lightning. It was only soft and gentle for a moment because out of nowhere Kyle was pulling Stan closer and roughly against his mouth. He wasn’t sure what had come over him, but something about Stan kissing him had unleashed all the pent-up lust and frustration he’d felt towards his friend since high school, and he poured all of that into the kiss. Stan bit his lip and he moaned. Hearing that sound come from his own mouth freaked him out and he pulled away.

“God, I’m so sorry. I should’ve asked before I kissed you.”

He couldn’t believe Stan was apologizing for that. Kyle cut off the rest of the apology by kissing Stan again. This time Stan moaned and Kyle drank the sound like he was tangible that he could survive on. After awhile Kyle decided to take a risk and slip his tongue into Stan’s slightly parted lips and God was he rewarded when Stan began to caress his tongue back. If this was a dream it was better than any dream Kyle had ever had about his best friend, and he’d had a lot. Their make out session could’ve lasted forever and that still wouldn’t have been long enough for Kyle. However his cock straining against his jeans wanted more than just kissing. He just didn’t know how to ask for it.

Thankfully Stan didn’t make him ask for it. Stan reached down between them and began to palm the bulge in Kyle’s pants. Even through his pants the sensation was amazing.

“Do you like that, Kyle?” Stan whispered into his ear before biting softly on his lobe.

“God, yes,” Kyle hissed into the air. “Please don’t stop,” Kyle begged.

“I don’t plan to,” Stan said as he roughly began to tug at the button and zipper of Kyle’s jeans.

Through half lidded eyes Kyle saw Daniel give a thumbs up from the other side of the room, but he was too turned on to care. He just pretended they were alone. Once Stan had the button and zipper undone he wasted no time shoving his hand into Kyle’s underwear and pulling out his fully erect cock.

“It’s so big,” Stan said with admiration in his voice, as they both looked down at Kyle’s dick in his hand.

For some reason this caused Kyle to fill with pride. He never imagined that Stan would be impressed by his cock, it was surreal.

“Stroke it.” The compliment had Kyle feeling even braver.

Stan quickly complied. He stroked Kyle with a firm grip and ran his thumb over the tip until he was leaking precum, but that wasn’t enough for Kyle.

“Lube, get the lube,” Kyle said as he humped up into Stan’s grip.

Stan went to reach for the lube on the nightstand, but stopped. “Hold on I want to taste you first.”

Kyle almost shot his load right, then and there. Before he could ask Stan to confirm what he’d heard his best friend had already moved down the bed and in between his leg. Kyle couldn’t look away if he wanted to as Stan pulled him free of his pants and boxers.

“I’ve never done this before,” Stan whispered he held Kyle’s cock just in front of his mouth with one hand and stroked his brightly colored pubes with the other. “You’re just so fucking big.”

“You don’t have to,” Kyle tried to offer him an out.

They both heard Daniel, whisper, “Yes he does” from somewhere in the room.

“It’s okay…I want to.”

Kyle was starting to think he should she a hearing doctor, but when Stan’s tongue snaked out and flicked up his shaft he knew his ears were working just fine. Stan tentatively licked and teased Kyle’s cock for several moments before he finally took the head into his mouth. It felt so incredible that Kyle had to force himself not to shove his cock down his best friend’s throat. Once Stan had Kyle’s cock in his mouth he seemed to relax and get into it. Kyle could actually hear him moaning as he slurped and sucked on it. Kyle had only had two blowjobs in his life. The first was from Bebe in tenth grade. It was weird, but he toughed it out he had convinced himself that was what teenage boys liked. He didn’t even come. The second was the one he was getting Stan and unlike with Bebe he was very close to coming as Stan took more and more of his cock into his mouth.

“Stan,” he huffed out of breath, “you have to stop or I’m going to come in your mouth, dude.” Part of him hoped Stan didn’t stop and actually did let him come in his mouth.

However Stan did stop. He kneeled up on the bed between Kyle’s legs and for the first time Kyle could see that Stan had taken out his own cock and it was hard. It was bigger than he remembered from high school, and it made Kyle’s ass clinch just looking at it. Kyle wasn’t sure what came over him, but he yanked Stan down on top of him and began to kiss him. At some point between making out, jerking him off, and sucking his cock, Stan had gotten hard and that turned Kyle on to no end. Stan moaned as they ground their bodies together. The saliva and precum from Kyle’s cock mixed with the precum that had started to drip from Stan’s and made their dicks moved together in the most delicious way. Kyle wasn’t sure how much he could take, but he wanted to find out.

“Fuck me,” Kyle let out in almost a whimper.

“But I thought…” Stan trailed off as he looked down at him.

“No, I need you inside of me. Please, Stan, fuck me.” Kyle was too horny to be embarrassed by his words.

Stan just nodded before he reached over to the dresser and grabbed the lube and a condom. Kyle watched intently as Stan prepped himself. Then to his surprised instead of just shoving his dick inside Kyle he lubed up his fingers and began massaging Kyle’s asshole, slowly inching a single finger inside of him. Kyle had fingered himself several times and had loved the feeling of being penetrated like that, but it was ten times better to have Stan’s finger’s exploring him like that. Kyle couldn’t contain his moans as Stan began to slide his finger in and out of him.

“Another one,” Kyle whispered, “put another one in so you can stretch me out.”

Stan hesitated for a moment, but then slid his finger out and lubed up that one and second before starting the massaging and fingering process over again. The pleasure was so intense that Kyle couldn’t keep his eyes open and he threw his head back on the pillows. His hips bucked up as Stan hit a spot inside of him that he’d never touched on his own.

“Are you okay?” Stan bolted up to the top of the bed to look at Kyle. The worry was clear in his eyes.

“Yeah, I just…I need you inside of me…you know _you_.” Kyle gestured to Stan’s massive erection and it twitched.

“Okay, but let me know if you want to stop or if I’m doing something wrong.”

Kyle nodded. Then Stan went back and settled between Kyle’s legs. This time instead of his fingers he massaged Kyle’s tight hole with the head of his cock. Kyle watched Stan as Stan stared at the space where they were about to be joined. It seemed like neither of them were capable of blinking anymore. Stan began to press forward. It stung like all hell, but Kyle bit his lip to keep from crying out. He wanted this more than anything in the worlds and he wasn’t going to do or say anything that made Stan stop. Stan pressed a little harder and the head of his cock began to pierce the barrier of Kyle’s body. It was the best and worst thing Kyle had ever felt.

“You’re so fucking tight, and I barely have the head in. I don’t think I’ll last long, Kyle…sorry.”

Once again Kyle couldn’t believe that Stan was apologizing for something as crazy as not being able to fuck his best friend for longer.

“It’s okay. I won’t last long either,” Kyle confessed in return.

Stan pushed a little harder and the head of his cock popped in. That time Kyle couldn’t stop from crying out. Having a cock inside him was nothing like having fingers in him. He reached out and pulled at Stan for comfort but the only made him slide deeper into Kyle’s ass.

“God, are you okay?” Stan asked as he kissed Kyle’s cheek. He hadn’t noticed that a tear had fallen from his eye.

“Yeah, just go slow,” he tried to reassure his friend.

And Stan did go slow. He stroked in and out of Kyle’s body gently, almost lovingly. For a brief moment Kyle felt like Stan was making love to him, but he reminded himself that this was just something they were doing to pay off a debt, that it was all pretend…well at least for Stan it was. Kyle moaned as Stan pinched and sucked at his nipples. He felt like such a chick for liking it, but it felt so damn good how could he not.

“Can I move faster now?” Stan asked as he kissed Kyle’s chin and jaw.

Kyle nodded and it was like he’d dropped a flag at a racetrack. Stan began hammering into him with no abandon. The sound of Stan grunting and moaning, while their slick bodies slapped together was so hot to Kyle had to start fisting his cock. Stan immediately yanked his hand away.

“No, I’ll get you off.”

Those words alone just about did it. Stan continued to slam into Kyle and stroke his dick at almost the exact same rhythm. Kyle knew he was going to come soon.

“Tell me you love having my cock up your ass.”

Stan’s words caught Kyle by surprise.

“Tell me,” Stan commanded again as he slammed into Kyle even harder.

“I love it. I love having your cock inside of me.”

“Tell me this is all you’ve ever wanted…tell me I’m all you ever wanted.”

Kyle wasn’t sure why Stan was saying these things, but he felt compelled to respond.

“Yes, Stan, I’ve only ever wanted you. I could only ever want you.” After a few moments of internal debate Kyle said what he’d wanted to say for years, “I…I love you.”

Those words triggered something in both of them. In Kyle it triggered the pain of reality. He loved Stan and the closest he could ever get to feeling that love in return was this cheap porno fuck. Tears began to pool in his eyes, but he couldn’t dwell on his heartbreak for too long because whatever those words triggered in Stan caused him to start fucking Kyle harder and as he hit that spot inside Kyle that made his eyes pop and his body scorch with desire all Kyle could think about was coming.

“I’m gonna come,” Kyle cried out.

“Me too,”

“Pull out and do it on his chest.” Kyle had totally forgotten Daniel was there until he spoke.

Stan pulled out of Kyle and yanked off the condom before gripping both their cocks in his hand and stroked them together until they both exploded all over Kyle’s stomach and chest. One spurt even got on Kyle’s bottom lip; he wasn’t sure which one of them it belonged to but he licked it off anyway. Stan collapsed on top of him. Preventing Kyle from running away and hiding in his dorm until the semester ended.

“That was fucking amazing guys. I’ll give you two some privacy,” Daniel said as he began gathering up his stuff.

Even after Daniel left Stan didn’t move. There bodies were sticky and now that they cum and sweat at started cool Kyle felt even more disgusting.

“Get off me,” his words were bitter as he pushed at Stan’s shoulders.

Stan rolled over to the other side of the bed. He was smiling. How could be fucking smiling at a time like that? Kyle tried to quickly get off the bed, but he was sore and couldn’t move as fast as he wanted to. So he took his time putting on his boxers once he found them.

“You don’t want to stay…and you know lay together for a little bit?” Stan asked with big blue eyes.

“Why the fuck would I want to do that, Stan?” Kyle snapped at him as he pulled on his jeans more carelessly.

“Look, this isn’t how I wanted our first time to be either, but I meant what I said…I love you, Kyle.”

_What?_ Once again Kyle wasn’t sure his ears were working properly.

“What are you talking about, Stan?”

“You said you loved me, when we were…you know. Did you not mean it?” Stan looked crushed as he stood up and walked over to Kyle.

“Of course I fucking meant it. I’ve been in love with you my entire life, asshole.”

“Okay and I meant it too,” Stan said as he reached out and took Kyle’s hand.

“You…what…when did you say you loved me, Stan?” Kyle brain was a total haze.

“I said it right before you did, I thought that’s why you said it.”

Kyle hadn’t heard that. “You did?”

“Yeah, and I’m saying it again right now, Kyle Broflovski, I love you.”

The tears started to bubble up in Kyle’s eyes again. Stan quickly wiped them away and kissed him.

“God, I wanted you to say that to me for so long, I can’t believe I missed it.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll say it again, and again, and again,” each time he punctuated his words with a kiss.

Eventually Kyle cut the waterfalls and they actually did go back and lie down together. Stan held Kyle and played with his ginger curls just like he used to.

“Stan, can I ask you something?”

“Yeah,” Stan said through a yawn.

“You said this wasn’t how you imagined our first time being…how did you imagine it?” Kyle had imagined it a thousand different ways a thousand different times.

“Well obviously I never imagined it would be for some sleazy porn site…but I also imagined that I would be the bottom…that’s kinda why I volunteered when I asked you to do this.”

“Really, why?” Kyle was actually really surprised by that. Stan just always seemed like a top to him.

“Promise not to make fun of me?”

“I promise.”

“Well back in high school, I saw you in the shower once and afterwards I ended up jerking off thinking about what it would be like to have you fuck me and the idea just kinda stuck.”

“What a coincidence,” Kyle muttered with a smile.


End file.
